battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Millennium
We do not support Nazism, Fascism or any other affiliated forms of hate. We are the Millennium. Our goal is to reclaim what we were robbed of in the 1940's, exact revenge on those who have robbed us and establish the 1000 year Reich that the Fuhrer promised. We are currently in a great war against the Coalition nations for domination of the world. Application Process Here is the application you must fill out in the comment section to join. Failure to answer all questions will result in your denial of acceptance. 1) Hansa? Yes or no. 2) Ship specialty? 3) Amount of ships? 4) Flagship? 5) Why do you want to join? 6) Gamecenter ID? Commanders *Reichsführer Jason A Marcus (ProudAmerican1776) We're free for anyone to came to apply! Everyone is welcome to join us! Reichsarmee and Kaiser Luftwaffen The soldiers of the Wehrmacht are highly trained, and almost ready for combat. Each will fight in order to restore the order, and maintain superiority in the world. Most soldiers of the Heer and the SF mainly use StG-60s, a modern assault rifle. The second most commonly used rifle is the Sturmlasergewher Panzer divisions are supplemented by armored vehicles such as Leopard 3s, Pumas, and other armored fighting vehicles. The Luftwaffe consists of F-200 Spatz fighter jets that are some of the most advanced that Germany has. We also use Me-52, again based on stolen and reverse engineered American B-52 bombers and were mass produced. Uniforms FedMarines.jpg|Standard issue BDU of the Reichsarmee and the Millennium Naval Infantry. FedSpecOps.jpg|Example of a BDU worn by many Special Forces units. Firearms StG-60.jpg|The StG 60 is the primary assault rifle of PANZER. It can carry 45 rounds of ammunition in a detachable box magazine, along with the ability to have underslung attachments and sights on the top. PANZERLAzerrifle.jpg|The StG Sturmlasergewehr is a laser rifle developed by Wilhelm Strasse to be fielded in combat. The rifle is powered by a batter placed in the front handguard, and is able to power the rifle for about 30 seconds of prolonged fire before requiring to either recharge the batter, or replace it with a new one. The technology is very new to the German forces, and batteries tend to fail, or not hold their charges when being used in combat, meaning until later variants are made, it will be difficult to utilize effectively Ground Vehicles LeopardII.jpg|Leopard 2, currently retired in favor of Leopard 3 Leopard3H.jpg|Leopard 3 (H) MBT, The Henschel Variant of the Leopard III, Carries a 130mm gun and top of the line sensors. Leopard 3 DAK.jpg|The Leopard 3A1 (H) DAK is a variant of the Leopard 3 designed for desert warfare. Adding a second layer of reactive armor to the sides, and adding spaced armor to the front of the mantle makes it easier to have the tank carry on in combat due to the lack of a lot of cover in desert landscapes. It also has four laser guided missiles that are able to intercept enemy vehicles and helicopters. Leopard 3A3.jpg|The Leopard 3A3 is a vast improvement over the Leopard 3A2. It gets an improved amount of 250mm of composite armor in the front, and 180mm on the side of the tank. The 130mm gun is replaced by a 140mm High Velocity Gun capable of firing most types of ammunition. Most models have a layer of reactive armor on the front and sides of the tank, and then a second amount spaced from the main tank is wrapped around the sides and rear of the tank. The turret is made wider to add more armor to the sides, and the engine is improved to allow a top speed of 72kph. It has an option of using either a 20mm or a 14.5mm machine gun/autocannons on for defense, and the same goes for the dual coaxial weapons. Leopard 3 Urban Warfare Package.jpg|The Leopard 3A1 UWP is a Urban Warfare upgrade to allow better combat in asymmetrical warfare and in urban warfare. The mounted machine gun has dual 76mm grenade launchers, and reactive armor envelopes the sides and front of the tank. Puma.jpg|The Puma is a Infantry Fighting Vehicle built off of the Leopard 3 chassis. It has dual 30mm autocannons, and the MG has dual 76mm grenade launchers in it. There is reactive armor spanning most of the tank in a streamlined way. GWLeopard.jpg|The G.W. Leopard 3A3 is a self propelled variant of the Leopard 3. Armed with a 170mm cannon, it is able to strike enemy positions far beyond other Self Propelled Guns. Leopard3A3UWP.jpg|The Leopard 3A3 Urban Warfare Package is a heavily armored variant of the Leopard 3. 30mm of composite armor is added to each side, and the front of the tank is given 50mm more armor, making the total armor 300mm of composite armor on the front, and 210mm on the side, allowing it to withstand more hits from anti tank fire. This though makes the tank slower, only allowing it to have a speed of 66kph, though it is designed for urban combat, where speed is not always a necessity, and more of armor and protection in close quarters combat. Panther V.jpg|There are 1,200 Panther V's in service, all given to us from Germany. We still use short barreled 75s!.png|TBA The 28mm is stil used also m8.png|TBA PzIA.JPG|The Pzkpfw. IA Main BAttle Tank. TBA Aircraft F-200 Spatz.jpg|The F-200 Spatz is an air superiority fighter used to combat enemy aircraft. Armed with six 30mm rotary cannons and can be armed with many different kinds of missiles and bombs for air to ground, air to air, and anti ship. F-2002.0.jpg|The F-210 Adler is a advanced German air superiority and exoatmospheric fighter. Having a flying wing design like the F-200 Spatz, it carries a heavier armament of four 50mm revolver cannons, and can carry multiple types of missiles and bomb payloads to take down enemy aircraft and ground forces. F-210B.PNG|The F-210B Adler is the second variant of the F-210. The 50mm revolver cannons are replaced by 50mm lasers, and four additional weapons are placed by the wingtips. Due to the pricing of lasers, they will serve alongside the original Alder until a decent amount are put into service FRB52.jpg|Me-52 Bomber. H.XVIII.jpg|The Horten Ho XVIII is the primary strategic bomber of the Luftwaffe. The same size of a B-2 Spirit Bomber, it can carry 60,000lbs of bombs, and have a top speed of 1,870kph LHT70.JPG|The LHT-70 Utility Helicopter. TBA Stoßtrupp TBA Kaiserliche Marine Place pictures of your ships and/or navy here: IMG 0271-1-.jpg UNRESTFEDDES.jpg|Reaper class Cruiser. 127 in service. IMG 0267-1-.jpg IMG 0273-1-.jpg IMG 0286-1-.jpg InvincibleCVE.jpg InvincII.jpg|Revenge class Amphibious Assault Carrier. 98 in service. CONQ.jpg|Conqueror class Aircraft Carrier. 34 in service. Photo1 (1).jpg|FRS Cyclops photo1 (2).jpg|FRS Equidor Drake_DD.JPG|Drake class Guided Missile Destroyer. 345 in service. Inquisition.JPG|Inquisition class Star-Cruiser. At least 1,200 in service. Raven_HC.JPG|Raven class Amphibious Assault ship. 121 in service. Resurrection.JPG|Resurrection class Frigate. 576 in service. Rommel.JPG|Rommel class corvette. 431 in service. Shadow_of_Intent.JPG|Shadow of Intent class Frigate. 799 in service. Betrayal-class DDG.JPG|''Betrayal''-class destroyer. 475 in service KampfDD.JPG|Kampf class Destroyer. 121 in service, 300 planned total. DieRacheCA.JPG|Die Rache class Heavy Cruiser. 535 meters long. Built to counter Coalition warships of similar size. 46 in service, 117 planned. FuhrerBB.JPG|Führer class Battleship. 770 meters long. Built to act as a flagship for fleets, and to crush Coalition ships of similar size, as well as raiding convoys and bombarding coastal positions. 28 in service, 67 planned. SchweigenMillennium.JPG|Schweigen class Nuclear Submarine. These subs have been designed to sink fleets of ships in packs, with a combination of missiles and torpedoes. The specific tactics of the subs are highly classified. 89 active, 240 planned. Type-666 Attack Sub.jpg|Type-666 attack submarine, based on the plans of a modified Type IXC Uboat secretly provided by German admiral . 200 active. Franz_Zimmerman_BB.JPG|Franz Zimmermann class Battlecruiser. Capable of carrying Intercontinental Ballistic Missiles. 18 active, 175 planned Schwenken_CC.JPG|Schwenken class Battleship. 12 active, 150 planned Technology Researching Particle Beams-December 31, 2015 Composite Armor-January 12, 2016 Territories These are our current territories. TBA News and Status *Armed Forces Command has issued a new order to all Millennium forces. As of now, all offensive operations against Coalition forces are suspended. Under no circumstances is there to be any fighting against any Coalition units. Some units will be called off the frontline to assist in helping the civil population. Category:Nations/Navies